


All Because Of One Night a ziall fanfic

by bryannalovesonedirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bully Zayn, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Pregnant Niall, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziall, ziall mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryannalovesonedirection/pseuds/bryannalovesonedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn is nialls bully, the reason he bullies niall is because niall is gay and zayn is homophobic</p><p>but what happens on a drunk night together and niall ends up getting pregnant with zayns child?<br/>read to find ou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall Horan, you see Niall isn’t the type you would call popular he is more like the one thats always getting bullied by the schools bully who has all the girls he wants and does drugs and is popular see there Zayn Malik was described  
NIALLS POV  
I was walking down the hallway , on my way to meet up with my best friend Liam , Liam he is friends with me and zayn but he choses me over Zayn more because he knows what I am going through, he has tried to stop Zayn from bullying me but that didn’t work out to well!

“Hey faggot!” I hear a voice but before i can turn around to see who it is I am slammed into a locker! ugh its Zayn! Why can’t he leave me alone! oh I know why!

So last year somehow Zayn found out I was gay! so now he makes a big deal about it since he is homophobic! Too bad he isn’t gay I have a huge crush on him and somehow he found out which is why he bullies me even more!

“Aren’t you going to say hi back?!?” he spats at me, “hi” I mumble Zayn starts to smirk liking how i’m getting scared, “If next time you don’t respond back you will regret it!” he spats and walks away with his friends Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles 

Who you can so tell love each other! I mean c’mon everyone knows that besides them and Zayn! 

I finally spot Liam! “Hey Li!” he turns around and looks at me “oh hey Ni!” he smiles at me “so Niall do you have any plans tonight?” I wonder why he asked me that? “umm no, no I don’t why?”

“oh because we are going to a club tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to come, so do you?” he says with a hopeful look on his face ,”Whos we?” I ask

“oh umm ,Me, Louis,Harry and Zayn” my eyes pop out “ZAYN?!?” he nods

“why would you bring me to a place where Zayn is at?!? , you know he bullies me!” I yell “oh c’mon Niall! please for me I promise he won’t hurt you!”  
“ugh fine!” he smiles real big “Thank you Ni! I promise nothing will go wrong!” he better be right about that!


	2. chapter 2

NIALLS POV  
We got to the club and the music was loud! I spot Zayn and this girl is grinding on him! yuck! why can’t that be me?? Zayn notices me and Liam and makes his way over to us.

“hey Liam!” he slurrs “fag” I can tell that he is drunk already, at that moment he picks up another drink and drinks it in one drink!!! “Want one?” me And Liam both nod and take the drinks

Soon Liam gets really drunk and goes to dance with this girl with really curly hair I think her name was Danielle? huh so much for staying with me and making sure Zayn doesn’t hurt me Liam!

I’m starting to get really drunk, suddenly Zayn turns to me “heeeeeeeeyyyy” he slurs. “hey” I respond “so are going to dance?” he asks me ” no why?” he shrugs “no reason”suddenly he kisses me!! but then he pulls away and makes his way to another random girl and they start dancing like nothing ever happened!

I roll my eyes and grab another drink,”hey” I turn around and I see that this hot guy is talking to me! “hey” I respond “so what are you doing?” he asks perfect maybe I can forget about Zayn this way!

“oh nothing you?” he smiles “ha same! so do you want to dance?” I smile “sure” he takes my hand and leads me too the dance floor and we start grinding on each other.

“sorry I really never actually got your name? , mines Josh by the way.” he says ,”my names Niall!” he smiles at me and we continue dancing, soon it starts getting heated and we are making out, its nothing like Zayn though.

Suddenly we are pulled apart ! I turn to see who it was and it was Zayn! he looks angry! I think he is going to make fun of me because he finally caught me making out with a guy but that’s not what happened!

Zayn suddenly punches Josh! “JOSH!!!” I scream and make my way over to him to make sure he is ok , but once I reached there someone grabs me by the waist and drags me to one of club bedrooms ,and throws me on the bed.

I look up to see who it was and it was Zayn! “Zayn what are you doing?!?”he had an angry expression on his face “SHUTUP!!!” he yells at me “what do you think you were doing with that boy!!” he yells “you are mine!!! no one elses!” I am so confused right now first he hates me now he is claiming me!

“what are you talking abmmmm!” he interupted me by kissing me roughly. He pulls away and his eyes are dark with lust . He starts undressing himself and me! what is he going to do?!? now we are both naked!

He pulls out lube but no condom “I don’t have a condom so oh well” he say and I nod.He spreads my legs and enters a finger in me “oww!!” he glares at me ” what?!?” he yells “it hurts!” I say , “take the pain whore!” 

Then he adds 3 fingers “there you are loose enough” and before I know it he slams into me! I scream in pain! but he doesn”t stop he goes faster and harder and he suddenly hits my prostate and I moan 

“you like that! don’t you? you slut this is what you wanted from that other guy! huh?!?” I shake my head “p-please” I beg “what?” 

“please go harder” he grins and does what I asked for. This goes on for hours intil he finally cums , and he cums inside of me but I don’t worry about it because guys can’t get pregnant right? its a known fact right?  
___________________________________________________________-  
AUTHORS NOTE  
ok guys yay 2 updates in 1 day! sorry for the horribly written smut it was my first time ever writing it so I hope by a little more practice writing I might get better haha! so tell message me your thoughts about it! thanks!


	3. chapter 3

ZAYNS POV  
I woke up with a really bad headache! how drunk did I get? I look next to me and see blonde hair! oh no who did I fuck this time!

The face finally turns to me and I scream “NIALL?!?” he opens his eyes and lets out a scream , “ZAYN! what are you doing here?!?” he shouts, “ME?!? no I think the question is what are you doing here?!?” I yell back

Suddenly I get a flash back, oh no me and niall had sex last night! I practically forced him to but not really he wanted it! but ewww! I had sex with niall the fag! im not gay!!! I can’t let anyone know about this! it will ruin my reputation !

“you better not tell anyone about last night! if you do I will ruin your life even more for the rest of your life!!” I yell “o-o-ok” he stutters clearly scared of me.

I gather my clothes up and put them on and leave.I go to my girlfriends house, yes I have a girlfriend see im not gay! she can never find out about what happened with niall

“hey baby” she says “hey” she lets me in and we go to her room. “so what are you doing here zaynie?” she asks me “oh nothing can’t I visit my beautiful girlfriend?” she giggles “oh zaynie!” she then kisses me and soon we are on the bed.  
________________________________________________  
I rush out oh god I can’t believe I just had sex with her right after I woke up after doing the same thing with niall! wait why should I care about that! I don’t care about some fag! I get out my phone and call louis “hey louis is harry with you?” I ask “yeah he is why?” louis questions “oh because I wanted to know if you guys wanted to meet up at the skatepark” I say 

“oh ok we will meet you there” I hang up and go home to take a shower then I grab my skateboard and skate to the park with a cigarette in my mouth. i finally spot louis and harry “vas happening?” i say

“hey so want to practice some tricks?” harry says

“yep”

we skate around for a few hours and we sit on the grass then louis says “hey um zayn we need to talk”

“what?”

‘“you promise you will treat us the same and you won’t hate us?”

“i promise”

“ok well um me and harry are gay”

my eyes widen “what?!?”

“and we are dating also” harry says

“WHAT?!? since when?!?”

“um since last year”

“last year?” they nod

“LAST YEAR?!?” they flinch

“we’re sorry we didn’t tell you! me and louis thought you would hate us!”

“why would i hate you??”

“well because you are homophobic!!”

“oh well don’t worry i don’t hate you guys!” we all grin and hug each other soon i head home and head straight to my room and flop on the bed, ugh i can’t believe what has happened today! first i find out i had sex with niall then i go to perries house to have sex to forget about what i did with niall which didn’t work at all! then i go to the skate park and find out louis and harry are gay for each other! 

what kind of friend am i? i didn’t even know they were gay! ugh i thought the only thing to worry about is having sex with perrie and making sure she didn’t get pregnant but noo! now i have all these other things to worry about! at least niall can’t get pregnant! right? boys can’t get pregnant right?  
__________________________________________________


	4. chapter 4

NIALLS POV  
It has been 2 months since I had sex with zayn , and ever since last week I have been feeling sick and throwing up, I can’t even eat without throwing it up!

Liam says its the stomach flu , so he has been coming every day to take care of me.

“liam you don’t have to take care of me! you can get sick also!”

“I know, but I have been taking care of you for a whole week! and I haven’t gotten sick!”

“good point”

“look niall I don’t think its just the stomach flu, you get worst everyday! what if its something else! we should take you to the doctors” my eyes widen

“no liam please ,not the doctors!” I don’t like going to the doctors!

“niall you have to go please! it might be a serious disease or something and you might die because you won’t know you had it so you won’t get medicine to cure you all because you didn’t go to the doctors!”

“FINE!”  
________________________DOCTORS_________________________  
“so Mr.Horan what happens to be the problem?” the doctor says

“well he has been getting sick and has been throwing up everyday and he has been getting worst everyday!”

“liam I can speak for myself! you know!”

“oh sorry Im just really nervous!”

” liam I should be the nervous one here!” the doctor laughs “ok well im going to have to run some tests on you niall”

I gulp “o-o-k”

after he tests me he leaves the room and tells us to wait in here

“what do you think is wrong with me?”

“I don’t know niall”

*knock knock* the doctor walks in “so Mr.Horan we ran some test and the results are 100% correct” he takes a breath ” well Mr.Horan you are pregnant”

_______________________________________________________  
ZAYNS POV

I am torn between telling louis and harry about what happened with me and niall 2 months ago , because I mean they told me they were gay and they were dating each other so shouldn’t I atleast tell them about that?

I lay in my bed and start thinking if I should or not but my thoughts are interupted when my phone rings

“hello?”

“zaynie baby!”

“what do you want perrie?!?”

“gosh no need to be rude!”

” sorry Im just in a really bad mood”

” oh thats ok so I wanted to know if you wanted to come over?”

“no sorry I can’t ” I hang up before she starts yelling at me on how I haven’t been seeing her much in the past 2 months! 

ok I have now decided I should tell louis and harry! They are my bestfriends they won’t judge me just like I didn’t judge them on them being gay

I go to harry’s house and ring the doorbell and surely they are both there

“zayn!” harry says “what are you doing here?”

“can I come in I will explain”

harry nods and lets me in we all sit down

“ok guys since you guys told me that you guys are gay,I decided to tell you guys a secret no one can ever find out about ok!”

“your gay!” harry says excitedly like if he knew the whole time

“NO!!, harry im not gay!”

“your bi then!”

“NO!!” 

“harry let him talk!’

“ok”

“ok so what I wanted to tell you guys is that remember when we went to that club 2 months ago?”they nod

“ok well I got really drunk and I ended up having sex with niall!”

I looked to see their expression and I did not like it!  
_____________________________________________________


	5. chapter 5

NIALLS POV  
“well Mr.Horan you are pregnant” once those words leave the doctors mouth my heart drops!  
“w-what? , is this some sick joke?!?”  
The doctor shakes his head “no Mr.Horan”  
“What thats impossible! im a guy! guys can’t get pregnant!”  
“well it is possible there 6% chance guys can get pregnant”  
“and nobody told me this!!” i then realize liam hasn’t said anything yet  
“well congrats Mr.Horan and Mr.Payne you guys are going to be parents!”  
“oh um liams not the dad! “   
“why didn’t you tell me you had sex?!?” liam yells  
“sorry! i forgot to tell you!”  
“whos the dad Mr.Horan?” the doctor asks  
“oh umm zayn malik” liams eyes widen  
“oh i think i have heard of him! he broke my friends daughters heart!”  
“yeah i bet that was him” i say  
“ZAYN?!?” liam screams  
“yes” i nod  
“how??”  
“i will explain later”  
“ok you guys are free to go now and congrats!” the doctor says  
_________________NIALLS house_______________________  
“ok explain!” liam says  
“ok remember 2 months ago when we went to that club and zayn was there and you promised not to leave me but you did anyways!”  
“sorry about that and yes?”  
“ok so zayn got really drunk and so was i and he saw me with a boy and he like got all jealous for some reason and then he took me to a room and we had sex! so basically its all your fault!”  
“how is it my fault?!?”  
“if you would of never left me zayn wouldn’t of gotten near me!!”  
“oh know i understand” liam said looking guilty “sorry”  
i can’t believe im pregnant! and pregnant with my bullys child!  
“so are you going to tell him?”  
“tell who?”  
“zayn!”  
“oh um i dont know!”  
“niall you can’t just not tell him! he is the dad too! and what are people going to think when you start showing?”  
“i know but im just not ready to tell him! and oh fuck! i never thought about that!”  
“ill be back” where is he going?  
“liam you better not be going to zayns house to tell him!”   
“FINE! but you need to tell him soon! i can’t just not tell him he is my friend too!”  
“ok fine but not now!”  
________________________AT SCHOOL_____________  
I walk in and people are looking at me and whispering to each other whats going on? i then see liam running towards me  
“i am so sorry niall!”  
“what? why?”  
“i told harry about this on accident! and he went to blabber it to louis who told lots of people!”  
“liam how could you?!?”  
“im so sorry please forgive me!!”  
“i forgive you but how did you tell him?”  
“ok so harry told me that he and louis were dating each other and because he told me that i had to tell him a secret so he started tickling me and it just came out!”  
“does zayn know??”  
“i don’t know?” god i hope he doesn’t!  
me and liam start walking then thats when i heard it   
“HORAN!!!!!!!” i turn around and i see the one and only ZAYN MALIK   
______________________________________________________


	6. chapter 6

ZAYNS POV  
I enter school and some people are looking at me weirdly, what the hell? “WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?” I yell at the crowd looking at me and they just all runaway  
Im about to enter math class when someone pulls me! I look to see who it was and it was some person who I don’t know , what? Im popular I don’t know half of these people!  
“WHAT!” I yell  
“n-n-nothing sir I just got to tell you something” thats right he better call me sir!  
“ok what is it and if it is a waste of my time I will ruin your life!”   
“ok um I heard niall horan is pregnant with your child, is it true?”   
“What the hell are you talking about?!? first guys can’t get pregnant second who told you this!”  
“I heard it around campus”  
I then run to look for louis and harry to see if they have heard this stupid rumor, While I am searching for them someone else grabs me   
“WHAT?!?”  
“I uh heard niall was pregnant with your child”  
“what the fuck! where the hell is this coming from?!?”  
I run off again and 5 other people had stopped me asking the same thing! once I find louis and harry guess what they say?!?  
“Dude I heard you were going to be a father!” harry says  
“Dude is this for real?!?” louis says  
“I-I-I don’t know!”  
“you better go find horan and ask” harry says  
I then run off again “where the hell are you horan?!?” I mutter to myself, before I finally found him 7 other people had asked me if he was pregnant!  
“HORAN!!!!!!” I yell really angrily and he turns around and he starts running once he sees its me  
oh hell no you are not running away from me! I finally caught him and I take him to an empty bathroom and lock the doors  
“what the fuck is going on?!?” I yell at him  
“w-what are you talking about?”  
“oh don’t play stupid! did you know that I had about 15 people stop and ask me if you were pregnant with my child in the past 10 minutes!” he gulps  
“SO IS IT TRUE?!?” I yell  
“y-y-yes”  
“when did you find out that you were pregnant?”  
“yesterday”  
“did you tell people about this?”  
“no liam did”  
“that son of a bitch!”  
“look I don’t care that you are having my baby! I don’t want anything to do with it! I have a reputation to keep!” and with that said I left the bathroom leaving niall crying


	7. chapter 7

NIALLS POV  
I sat crying in the bathroom , I should’ve known zayn would’t want anything to do with the baby! I finally got up and left the bathroom to find liam  
On my way to finding liam many people gave me weird looks and I didn’t like them one bit  
I finally spot liam and I run to him with tears in my eyes  
“oh my god niall whats wrong?!!?”  
“Z-Z-ZA-AYN-N H-HE” I couldn’t continue I just broke down  
“shhh its ok niall here lets go to the bathroom and talk about it” oh not the bathroom again! liam drags me to the bathroom and makes sure nobody was in there and he locked the door  
“ok so whats wrong?”  
“z-zayn he told me that he wanted nothing to do with the baby! and he has a reputation to keep!” I broke out in more tears thinking about what happened  
“that prick! I will talk to him niall”  
“NO! he won’t listen!”  
“niall..”   
“that would just make things worst liam! he will ruin my life!”  
“ok fine”  
“what am I going to do liam?!? im going to have to raise a baby by myself!”  
“move in with me niall! I will help you raise the baby! I will go to all the appointments with you and stuff!”  
“really thank you so much liam!” I hug him im so glad I have a friend like liam!  
_______________________NIALLS HOUSE_________________  
“mom? dad?”  
“yes? honey we are in here”  
“I have to tell you guys something”  
“what?”  
“Im pregnant!”  
“WHAT?!?” they say at the same time  
“whos the father?” my dad says  
“is it liam?” my mom says  
“no! its um zayn malik ” their eyes widen  
“ZAYN MALIK?!?” I nod  
“we heard he is a badboy and does drugs and drinks and uses girls for sex then breaks their hearts!”  
“yep thats him and he told me he wanted nothing to do with the baby so then liam asked me to move in with him so he can help me raise the baby”  
“honey we can’t let you move!”  
“well why not!”  
“what type of parent would let their kid just go!”  
“look mom please I want to do this!”  
“no! we could help you raise the baby!”  
“but you could still do that”  
“No niall!”  
“please!!!”  
“no!”  
“nia-“  
“PLEASE!!!!”  
“n-“  
“please!”  
“niall listen to us!”  
“please!”  
“niall our final answer is no!”  
“please!please please please pleeeeaaase!”  
“alright! just please stop saying please!”  
“YES!!”   
they help me pack all my stuff and we say our goodbyes and stuff now im at liams house  
“ok so I spoke to zayn about on why he did’t want to raise the baby with you and he said exactly what you said I also told him about how I was going to help you raise the baby”  
“and? what did he say?”  
“nothing he hung up on me!” I nod sadly and start crying  
“why me?!?”  
“shhh its ok niall im here for you” I nod and close my eyes and fell asleep  
__________________________________________  
MORNING  
I opened my eyes and liam tells me to get ready for school so I take a shower and brush my teeth and get dressed and do my hair then I ate now we are on our way to school   
ugh I don’t want to face zayn! Once I enter school the first person I see is zayn he is by his locker glaring at me angrily uh oh so I run to reading class but im too slow so zayn caught me and drag me to the bathroom, oh not the bathroom again!   
“So liam told me he was going to help you raise the baby is that true?”  
“y-yes”  
“uh NO ITS NOT! I AM NOT LETTING ANYBODY ELSE RAISE MY BABY!!” he yells  
“I uh thought you didn’t want to raise the baby”  
“I don’t but im not letting anybody raise MY baby! you hear that MY! not liams or anybodys elses!”  
“but I can’t raise this baby alone! I need liam! and its too late already I moved in with him so he can help me!”  
“oh well I guess you are moving back! cause I ain’t letting anyone else besides me help you raise that baby!”  
“but you are not going to help me raise that baby! you even told me yourself!”   
“exactly” he says with a grin then walks out the bathroom and leaves me there again!


	8. chapter 8

NIALLS POV  
Once school ended I ran straight to liam’s house “Hey niall!”  
“hey liam”  
“So what did zayn tell you? I saw him dragging you to the bathroom”  
“wait? you saw him taking me to the bathroom and you didn’t even stop him?!?”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t want to interrupt! now what did he say!!”  
“he said that he didn’t want you or anyone else raising this baby”  
“what is that suppose to mean?!?”  
“I don’t know! you know zayn and his cocky ,selfish, vain ways!”  
After that me and liam decided to just drop the subject and play video games but suddenly I feel sick! I run to a trash can and threw up! Well great! can’t this day get any worst!  
_________________next day at school_____________________  
I am walking through the hallways when perrie and zayn pass by and I can hear a little bit of their conversation   
“ZAYN! don’t lie to me! did you get niall horan pregnant?!?”  
“perrie just leave me alone!”  
“well did you!”  
“yes!ok I admit I got him pregnant! now ALL OF YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE!!” With that said zayn runs off , I wonder what made him change his mind on not telling people?  
___________science class____________________  
Right now im in science class and science class is one of the class I have with zayn! GREAT! the science teacher is talking but im not really paying attention but one subject bring my attention  
“ok class now we are moving on to pregnancy” I make sure to pay extra attention  
“Interesting fact class there is a 6% chance boys can get pregnant” again! now people tell me this! For some odd reason during the whole lesson zayn was staring at me.  
When class ended zayn pulled me aside  
“look niall I have been thinking, I want to help you raise the baby!”  
“what changed your mind?”  
“I wouldn’t want my baby growing up without another father and without knowing its father so I want to help”  
“look zayn I would love to have you help but your too late I can’t just go up to liam and be like ‘oh hey by the way you can’t raise the baby cause zayn wants too bye!’ I can’t do that!”  
“look im sorry! I will prove to you that I can raise the baby! I will prove it!


	9. chapter 9

NIALLS POV  
“I will prove it!” I will prove it ,I will prove it . Those four words kept repeating in niall’s head,Honestly niall was really confused !first was niall going insane! why were those four words repeating in his head?!? He didn’t really care what zayn did! wait! of course he did care! second, what did he mean by I will prove it?

Niall didn’t really get zayn, zayn was really mysterious and carefree, zayn just didn’t really care about anything but himself! Wait thats what zayn is! zayn is VAIN! zayn is cocky,vain,rich,spoiled and cruel!  
Niall has no idea why he is criticizing zayn, hmm maybe its one of the things that come with pregnancy hormones and he is just letting his anger out on that motherfucker who did this to him!  
Woah! language niall! language! man is he suppose to get like this? I mean he is only about 2 months pregnant? seriously! niall doesn’t really swear! and he never talks bad about another person! the past week all he has done is cry,eat ,vomit plus take a shower and all those other things.  
Niall hears a door slam and in walks liam with a bag of groceries  
“Hey niall I went out to buy some groceries since all you have been doing is eating them all!”  
“your very welcome!” he rolls his eyes  
“oh by the way I ran into zayn at the store” nialls eyes widen ,what did he say?!? what was he doing there?!? , wait why is he thinking these stuff?!? he should ask them instead of thinking them!  
“what did he say?!?”  
“oh nothing just how you were doing” how I was doing?  
“ok”  
“and he mentioned that he was going to work his way into proving to you that he can help raise the baby, are you going to trust him?  
” uh I don’t know yet,why was he there?”  
“he was buying cigarettes and groceries and maybesomecondoms” he mutter the last part  
“sorry what?”  
“I said he was buying condoms!” wait , WHAT?!?  
“CONDOMS?!?” he nods  
“why would he buy condoms?!? if he is trying to prove to me he can help raise the baby well it isn’t working! I am not letting my baby be in the same room as him while he is fucking with perrie or fucking some slut behind perrie’s fucking back!!” woah niall again language!   
“woah is little niall cussing now?” liam says in a surprise though amused tone  
“no its just the stupid hormones! and little?LITTLE? I am only about 15 days younger than you mister! and you don’t cuss either”  
“I never said anything about me cussing” he accused  
“ok moving on! so did zayn do anything to you?” Liam put on a thinking face “hmm… I don- WAIT! he gave me a glare when he left!” why would zayn glare at lia- wait I know why!  
“he glared at you because he knows you are going to help me raise the baby instead of him” I say calmly , Liams face drops at that but then he gets a curious look on his face?  
“Hey niall when do you find out the baby’s gender?”  
“hmm not until next month, why?”  
“I really want to know the gender!! what gender do you think the baby will be?” I start to think “hmm I don’t exactly know,maybe a boy?who knows” I shrug  
“well I believe its a boy!” Liam says excitedly , he seems so sure of it   
“why do you believe that?” he starts thinking then he opens his mouth “well I don’t really know , I just really want a boy! so I can teach him to play sports! and learn school stuff and teach him the rules of being a boy!”  
“Hey what about me?!? I can teach him that too!”  
“well yeah but you will be like the mother!” I open my mouth feeling offensive!  
“What? you’re the one giving birth to it! just like a mom would!” well he does have a point! but im not the mother! im the first father! along with zayn!  
“well why don’t you want it to be a girl?” I ask curious of why he wants it to be a boy   
“well if its a girl then I wouldn’t be able to really teach her stuff because what am I going to tell her when she gets her period? Nothing! because I have never gotten a period! or what about boy crushes and make up issues?!? I wouldn’t know what to say”  
“oh and you think I would?”   
“no! thats why I said I wanted it to be a boy!”  
“calm down! it was just a question!” I laugh but then the door bell rings hmm I wonder who it is?   
I go to the door and I open it and guess who’s at the door?!? that’s right zayn malik! and might I say he is looking extremely hot! like always! he is wearing his usaually perfectly styled quiff and he is wearing a black earring and a black v-neck with a red varsity jacket and black skinny jeans with some white converse! he always dresses like this and those white shoes I think harry has those same ones and liam.  
“Hey can I come in?” he asks  
“sure” I move to the side to let him in  
“so why are you here zayn?” liam asks  
“oh I just came by to see how niall was doing” he said with a mischievous look on his face  
“to see how I was doing?” he nods  
“aaaannnd maybe to you know gain your trust”  
“well zayn you certainly haven’t!” he had a confused look on his face  
“what? what did I do?”  
“well for starters off you bought condoms!”  
“so! I have a girlfriend you know! I have the right to do stuff with her!”  
“yeah well im not letting my baby be in the same room as you while you are fucking perrie or fucking other people!!”  
“fucking? woah is little niall cussing now?!?”   
“why do people keep saying that!! im only cussing cause of the hormones! and little? im old enough to be pregnant!” zayn and liam’s eyes widen after that sudden outburst   
“huh well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed”  
“LIAM! im pregnant! what do you expect!”  
“sorry” he mutters  
“ok well look is there anything I can do to prove to you I can help raise the baby?”  
“well first I got to see how you handle children” he nods  
“ok I will babysit for somebody and you can come and watch”   
“ok”  
“well bye im leaving!” he makes his way towards the door and I stop him  
“wait! I got to ask you something!” he turns around and waits for me to continue  
“what do you think the baby’s gender will be? I mean because liam wants a boy and I don’t really care I will love it anyways so..?”  
“well why not twins!”  
“twins?”  
“yeah! one boy and one girl! so you have both genders!” well… I certainly didn’t expect that!  
“well thats a good idea! but who knows!” he smiles and walks out the door and leaves  
The rest of the night I start picturing what my baby would look like! If its a boy he can have my blue eyes and zayn’s dark hair and eyelashes and jaw sculptre and my pale skin! If its a girl she can have my blonde hair zayn’s brown eyes and eyelashes and cheekbones and my pale skin! oh my! they would be extremely good looking!! and with that thought in my head I drift to sleep   
____________________NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL___________  
I walk to my locker and im surprised to see zayn at my locker , what is he doing there? “Hey” he says once I reached my locker ,“hey what are you doing at my locker?”   
“oh I just wanted to tell you that im babysitting for my neighbors tonight at 7:00 and you should come!” he says biting his lip I can tell he is nervous   
“sure why not!” he lets out a sigh of relief and he seems calm but then perrie comes and then he seems annoyed?  
_________________________________  
ZAYNS POV  
Perrie pulls me away from niall to her locker oh great! I can tell she is going to start whining now! don’t get me wrong! I like her but she can just get annoying sometimes well actually she’s just a good fuck! yes im actually really cruel im only being nice to niall and liam so I can raise my baby! I have a right to raise my baby! yes at first when I found out niall was pregnant with my child I wanted nothing to do with him or the baby but I got thinking and I decided I wanted to be part of my childs life!  
“zaynie!” perrie whines interrupt my thoughts  
“what perrie?” I say with pure annoyance   
“well I just wanted to tell you I forgive you for getting niall pregnant and I still want you!”  
“perrie tell me when the important and interesting part of this conversation comes”  
“wow you’re mean!”  
“yeah I know! and im not really in the mood!”  
“well … I know what well get you in the mood” she purrs in my ear and starts touching my chest   
“no perrie im not in the mood” actually I am but niall is looking this way and I need him to trust me and not think all I will be doing is having sex with people while im with the baby  
“aww boo! you’re never in the mood anymore!”  
“fine after school!”  
“yes!” perrie says and she walks happily to class  
______________________________  
NIALLS POV  
After school I got home and ate some ice cream! man all day I had been craving some ice cream! suddenly I hear the door slam and I look up and see liam has came home! yay! movie time!  
“hey liam want to watch a movie?”  
“sure which one?”  
“any but not toy story!” once I said that he pouts and I let out a loud laugh  
“oh we can watch finding nemo!” I suggest liam nods and goes get the movie and puts it on and while he is doing that I pop some popcorn   
once my popcorn is done I go back to the couch and sit down and the movie begins   
out of the corner of my eye I can see liam reaching for the popcorn , so I slap his hand away  
“oww!”  
“what?!?”  
“you just slapped my hand while I was trying to get some popcorn!’  
“oh thats because I don’t share and niether does baby!” he groans “im going to pop some popcorn for myself” liam says and I nod  
when he comes back he sits down and just stares at me  
“what?”  
“nothing its just you have a curious look on your face”  
“oh its because im really confused”  
“why?”  
“doesn’t nemo take place in Australia?  
“yeah?” he says wondering where im going with this  
“well how come they don’t have an Australian accent?”  
“their fish niall”  
“but the humans don’t either!”  
“oh well I don’t know”  
____________  
when the movie ends liam looks at me and says  
“niall are you crying?!?” I sniffle and wipe my tears away   
“n-no”  
“yes you are why?”  
“Its just POOR NEMO GETS LOST AND HIS DAD LOOKS FOR HIM AND HE JUST GETS REALLY WORRIED AND HE THINKS HE IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF THAT CRAZY GIRL WHO’S FISH DIE!!!” I cry and liam pats my head  
“shhh its ok! its your hormones I know” I look at the clock and its 6:00 oh I have an hour before zayn picks me up I should start getting ready  
“liam im going to go get ready”  
“for what?” oh I forgot to tell liam!  
“oh zayn is picking me up to go babysit with him”  
“do you want me to go along?” I shake my head “no” and he nods  
“I make my way upstairs and turn on the shower , I take off my clothes and stare in the mirror I can see a bump you can kinda of tell but not really you have to be staring at my stomach   
I go in the shower and I shampoo my hair and wash my body and I grab a towel and get out  
hmm what should I wear? I scam through my closet ooh perfect! I grab my red polo and I put on some skinny jeans and some converse   
what a shame that these clothes won’t fit me in a couple of weeks!   
once I put on my clothes I go and style my hair in a mini quiff and I check the time and its 6:50 then the doorbell rings ah just in time  
I make my way downstairs and I see liam opened the door and there standing is zayn and he smiles at me  
“ready to go?”  
“yep” we make our way to his car wait no thats a motorcycle   
“im not getting on that!”  
“oh cmon I didn’t feel like bringing my car so you have to get on, here” he tosses me a helmet , I give up and put it on and get on behind him and wrap my arms tightly around his waist   
“aren’t you going to wear a helmet?”  
“no” and with that said he starts the motorcycle and off we go  
I can feel the breeze in my hair and I feel free! we finally stop at a house which im guessing its the people’s house who zayn’s babysitting for  
we knock on the door and a lady around her 30’s and a man as well around his 30’s open the door and greet us and let us in   
“hi which one is zayn and which one is niall?”  
“im zayn”   
“wait how do you know my name?”  
“zayn mentioned he was bringing you along”  
“oh ok”  
“so are you guys ready to meet sam?” we both nod , they lead us to the living room and there we see a 3 year old with bright blonde hair and bright green eyes  
“so this is sam , sam these boys are your new babysitters”   
“hi sam” zayn coos at sam  
“well we should get going we will be back by midnight ok? bye guys and bye sammy! oh and in case of emergencies our phone numbers are on the fridge bye!” and they leave  
“so I guess its just me and you and sam” zayn says  
“yep” I wonder how the night will go with me and zayn and sam  
______________________________________________-


	10. chapter 10

NIALLS POV  
we have been here for an hour already and so far all we have done is watch yo gabba gabba , by the way thats a kid show and sam seems to really love it! god it’s so annoying!   
But sam looks so cute! he is singing and dancing along to the songs they sing! and when the episode is over he says  
“mow yo gwabba gwabba” sam interrupts me and I sigh and put the next episode   
“isn’t sam so cute?!?”  
“yeah but I can’t stand these stupid kid shows!” zayn says  
“well if you want to raise the baby with me that’s all you will probably be watching!”   
“I know that but im just saying” he states  
“Don’t worry I hate these shows too!” I say and he sighs in relief  
“Im hwungy” sam says and I look at zayn and he stares at me like im crazy “what?” he says “let’s see you feed him”   
“why me?”  
“well I gotta see how you feed children so I can see If you will be able to feed our child properly” he sighs and goes to the fridge  
“alright , what do you want to eat sam?” I asked and sam puts a thinking face on, wondering what he is craving to eat  
“umm pwancwakes!” he says excitedly   
“but pancakes are for breakfast” zayn says  
“b-b-but I want pwancwakes now!” he cries  
“shhh don’t cry! zayn will make you some pancakes, right zayn?!?” I glare at him  
“yeah! I will!”   
“oh and while you’re at it make me some too!” I pat his back and me and sam walk to the living room and I sit him down and put him on another episode of yo gabba gabba   
“I will call you when your pancakes are done , ok?” he nods and I walk back into the kitchen where zayn was  
“what was that?” I yell whisper not wanting for sam to hear   
“what do you mean?”  
“I mean when you made sam cry!”  
“I just said that pancakes were for breakfast and he just started crying!what did I do wrong?”  
“nothing I guess but just remember try not to say anything that will make him cry”  
“how does pancakes is for breakfast make people cry?!?”  
“well what would you do if somebody said that to you?”  
“I would probably tell them not to tell me what to do, then punch them in the face intil they black out” he simply says and shrugs  
“you can’t just punch someone!”  
“umm yes I can”  
“no you can’t! you know what just drop the subject!’  
“fine” he said as he finished making the pancakes  
“sam! the pancakes are done!” I shout and I hear tiny little footsteps running,aww how cute!  
“yay!” zayn sets the table with plates and serves our pancakes and puts syrup over them then he sits down and we all start eating  
“so sam … whats your favorite color?”  
“blwue!”  
“is he ywou bwoyfwiend?”  
“no, why would you think he was my boyfriend?!?” zayn says   
“becwause my cwousin hwas a bwoyfwiend,so I thwought evewy bwig kwid hwad owne” I chuckled  
“no umm zayn isn’t my boyfriend he is just the father of the baby im going to have soon” sams eyes light up “you hawve a bwaby in your stwomach?!?” I nod   
“cwan I fweel it?”  
“sure” I said even though you can’t feel the baby not intil next month thats when I really start showing  
“ok!” he moves his tiny little hands and places them on my belly  
“I dwon’t fweel it!” he frowns  
“thats because he hasn’t fully grown yet” zayn explains  
“well when dowes he gwrow?”  
“next month” he nods and I look at the clock and see that it is 9:00  
“sam its time for your bedtime”  
“b-but I dwon’t wanna gwo to swleep!”  
“if you go to sleep then next time we come we will watch yo gabba gabba again!” zayn said and he nods   
after we get sam ready for bed we tuck him in bed together and read him a book and he falls asleep  
we make our way carefully out the room  
once we sit on the couch I turn to zayn   
“um zayn can I ask you something?”  
“yeah , sure”  
“um so next month im going to the doctors for an ultra sound , would you like to come with me?” I ask nervously , not sure if he wants to or not  
“of course!” he yell whispers , “I want to be there for our baby every moment”  
“ok!” my heart was beating so fast! im so happy right now! I can’t believe he actually wants to be there!  
“oh and niall…”  
“yeah?” at that moment he grabs my chin and kisses me! oh my god! somebody pinch me! this is one of the best days ever!  
the rest of the night we cuddle together and watch movies, but then zayn’s phone interrupted our moment and he started texting someone   
“who are you texting?”  
“oh no one important” when he turns back to his phone and I take a peek and this is what I see  
perrie: hey baby!  
zayn: vas happenin?!? babe  
perrie : nothing much…. zaynie!  
zayn: what  
perrie: you said we can have sex after school! and you never came!  
zayn: oh shit! sorry babe I forgot! we will  
perrie: when?!?  
zayn: in an hour?  
perrie: yay!  
but then the door opened and in walked in sam’s parents  
“how was he?”  
“he was excellent”  
“really?” I nod  
“where is he?”  
“he is in his room sleeping”  
“ok thanks so much guys!”   
“oh no problem” we start to leave but then , “wait I need to pay you guys!”  
“oh no, don’t worry about it”  
“no he has to pay us!”  
“zayn!”  
“what? I didn’t do this job for free!”  
“zayn why do you want money? you practically bathe in money”  
“whatever, just pay us” and they do,once we are outside I glare at zayn  
“what?”  
“that was rude!”  
“oh well!”   
and with that said we hop in his motorcycle and drive to my house.  
“do you want to come in?” I ask zayn  
“nah , I have to go somewhere”  
“where?”  
“my aunt’s house” I nod and he leaves , that lying bastard I know where he is going! Is it bad that I feel jealous right now?  
“Hey liam” liam turns to look at me “oh hey, how did the babysitting with zayn go?” I shrug “eh it was alright I guess”  
“what do you mean?” I sigh and sit next to him on the couch and explain everything that happened while babysitting with zayn  
“wow … um …… I don’t know what to say” he pauses “well what I mean is … I think you are falling inlove with zayn”  
“liam I have always liked zayn remember?”  
“yeah …… but now you may love him?”  
“I think I do! or maybe its because im carrying his child?”  
“maybe , so did that babysitting thing help you trust him?”   
” well..at first it did ..but then he got a text from perrie saying to have sex after he was done babysitting and he agreed! then I asked him where he was going and he lied to my face!”  
“so…?”  
“you think I could trust him like that! something could be wrong with my baby and he wouldn’t tell me because he would lie to my face!”  
“oh yeah, good point”  
“so liam…”  
“yeah?”  
“next month is my ultra sound, want to come?”  
“yeah”


	11. chapter 11

NIALLS POV  
Im about 4-5 months pregnant right now and next week is the day I find out the gender of my baby! I turn the corner and some girls come up squealing to me saying  
“omg!! I can I feel your tummy?!?” or “what did it feel like having zayn maliks sperm in you?!?” or “whats it like carrying zayn’s baby in you?!?” or “omg!!! you’re so lucky!! I wish I was carrying zayn’s baby! no fair!” I got those exact questions everyday from different girls!  
Anyways moving on from that! im about to confront zayn about lying to me and other stuff for example, zayn has been lying to me and doing more drugs and getting into alot of fights and having one night stands all in 4 months! I finally spot him surrounded by slutty girls  
“zayn I need to talk to you privately”  
“but im busy!”  
“NOW!” woah where did that come from?!? he sighs and I drag him to the bathroom  
“what?”  
“zayn, I know you have been lying to me the past 4 weeks and you have been doing alot of drugs and having lots of fights and one night stands!”  
“…ok…”  
“I don’t want you raising the baby anymore!” and with that said I walked away from a crying zayn  
_________________________________________  
ZAYNS POV  
I fucked up didn’t I? once niall left I broke down crying , I fell on my knees and curled up in a ball , how could I be so stupid! now I can’t see my child! I hear the bell ring and I get up and run away home I can’t let anyone know I was crying and I am too sad to go to class.  
***********************  
It has been 4 days since niall told me he didn’t want me raising the baby and these past 4 days all i’ve done is drugs and drink alcohol so I pretty much I’ve been on drugs and drunk , I don’t get any sleep so I have bags under my eyes Im too depressed to sleep or eat or do anything! I look like I got the life sucked out of me! I have turned pale and I look like shit! I vomit everyday!   
I refuse to let anybody in my room and I refuse to answer any phone calls or texts . so in 4 days niall has his ultrasound and I have to get myself together before that day  
I am not letting niall stop me from going there! I am going!  
I stand up and take a shower and brush my teeth and get dressed and style my hair nicely and go down stairs to eat  
“zayn baby! im so glad you finally came down! why were you locked there?” my mom said  
“I don’t want to talk about it!” I say while pouring some cereal in a bowl   
“please zayn, please I want to help I want to be here for you! tell me whats wrong!” I sigh and sit down and eat  
“well I got niall horan pregnant”  
“you got niall pregnant?!?” I nod  
“zayn why didn’t you tell me?!?”  
“I don’t know , I was scared to”  
“honey , I am not mad! no need to be scared! Im here for you! so is this why you are all depressed?”  
“no, niall said he didn’t want me raising the baby with him”  
“what?!? why?!?”  
“He gave me a chance to prove to him I can , but I really fucked up!”  
“how?”  
“I was being me!” my mom nods , yes she knows I bully and I do drugs and trust me! she really has tried to stop me from doing all those stuff and she still does  
“bye mom” I mutter and walk to my car and drive to school  
*******************  
The first thing I hear once I enter school is  
“zaynie baby,where have you been?!?”  
“I’ve haven’t been feeling well”  
“no wonder! you look bad! you have bags under your eyes and you’re pale and you look tired! and have you been eating?”  
“no”  
“what?!? c’mon” and she drags me to the cafeteria and forces me to eat, but as I am eating I spot niall and liam being all cuddly and liam rubbing niall’s tummy , I glare at them and my blood boils and I have this weird feeling in my stomach what is it?  
“I gotta go” and I run away from perrie to the hall , man why am I feeling so much pain in my heart! I spot some nerdy looking kid and punch him in the face , maybe that will take the pain away!  
“ZAYN! STOP!!!” I hear niall and he pulls me away from the kid  
“WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!” he yells at me and I shrug it off and walk away   
******************  
Today is the day niall finds out the gender and I am going! I don’t care if he wants me there or not! I AM GOING!   
I get up and take a shower and brush my teeth and get dress and style my hair and I go downstairs to eat  
“bye mom”  
“where you going?”  
“to the ultrasound”  
“I thought niall didn’t want you there”  
“he doesn’t , but he is not going to stop me!” And I stand up and walk away outside and I get in my car and drive to the doctors  
*********************  
I think this is the doctors place thing , wait I see niall! wait! and liam! I walk up to them  
“what the fuck is he doing here?!?” I say through gritted teeth  
“no , what are you doing here zayn?” niall said  
“I asked you first!”  
“wow zayn you’re really going to play that game?”  
“SHUT UP LIAM!” and with that said I punch liam in the face  
“ZAYN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!”  
“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU INVITED HIM! I AM THE FATHER NOT HIM!”  
“sir If you can’t control yourself I am going to have to ask you to leave” the doctor said and I nod  
“ok niall ready to find out your baby’s gender?” we all nod  
“ok please enter this room and lay down on the bed” we all enter the the room and niall lays down on the bed  
“ok this may feel a little weird but its just gel” niall nods and the doctor spreads the gel over niall’s belly and gets this weird thing and rubs the gel with it and moves around niall’s belly and suddenly we see something weird on the screen  
“doctor whats that?” niall says pointing to the screen worriedly   
“well Mr.horan it seems that you are having twins! one boy and one girl!”  
_________________________________________________


	12. Chapter 12

NIALLS POV   
Twins , twins , IM HAVING TWINS! oh my god I can’t believe it! Im crying tears of joy! I look over to zayn and see he is crying  
"zayn are you crying?" I sniffle  
"n-n-no ok yeah!"  
"why?"   
"we are having twins! and I just saw my children on the screen!" I laughed , I guess zayn really does want to raise them with me , now that I realize liam hasn’t said anything  
"oh my god!! you are having twins!" liam bursts out with excitement , there we go  
"yeah I know! I can’t believe it either"  
"yes! you are having both genders!" liam says and does a little fist pump and jump   
"look niall I really want to be apart of their life…" where is zayn going with this? “so can I?" I am speechless I mean should I let him or not? Well I have been wanting this so..  
"ok , yes I want you to be apart of there life" he grins  
"ok well lets go"liam says and we all nod and drive to liam’s house  
_____________________________________  
LIAMS HOUSE  
we all enter and take a seat on the couch , but the weird thing is that zayn started rubbing my tummy , and when he rubbed my tummy I felt kicks   
"oof!"   
"you ok niall?"  
"yeah I felt a kick that’s all" liam’s eyes widen   
"niall that was the first time they ever kicked!" omg he is right! and the weird thing is that it was because of zayn! I guess they like him  
"zayn you’re the reason they kicked" his eyes widen  
"really?!?" we nod and guess what he does next ….. he lifts up my shirt and kisses my tummy   
My heart flutters oh my god! I don’t think I can be happier than right now! omg now guess what he is doing….. he is kissing my tummy and rubbing my tummy and talking to the babies!   
"hey guys , I am your dad , I love you guys so much!" how sweet! a few tears fall from eyes  
"well guys I am going out for a couple of hours" liam said and I nod and he leaves  
"ok look niall I need to ask you something.."  
"yeah?"  
"will you move in with me?"  
_________________________________________________


	13. Chapter 13

NIALLS POV  
Oh my god! I can’t believe zayn just asked me to move in! There are many things running through my mind , what should I say?!? should I say yes?!? or should I say no?!? why me?!? what did I ever do to deserve this much pressure?!? woah calm down there niall! stupid hormones!  
"so..?" zayn snaps me out of my thoughts   
"oh right! umm , yeah sure but I gotta tell liam first" what? I said yes because 1) my ‘true’ love just asked me to live with him 2) I want my kids to grow up with their both of their parents   
2 hours later liam comes in, “hey nialler" he ruffles my hair “hey zayn" zayn nods back in response   
"hey , look liam we need to talk" liam looks confused but sits down next to me “ok so zayn asked me to move in with him … is that alright?" liam stays silent for a couple seconds  
"OF COURSE! that is amazing! I don’t mind, he is the father, your kids need him" I smile , I knew liam would understand.  
"ok so im going to pack" I stand up and start heading to my room and pack everything and make sure I don’t forget everything  
I walk back to the living room and see liam and zayn playing some game on the x-box. “ok guys Im ready" they pause the game and turn to look towards me   
"ok lets go then" zayn gets up and gets my bags for me and puts them in his car “wait zayn! can I call my parents to tell them im moving in with you?" he nods and pulls out his I-phone   
"hello? oh hey mom!"  
"hey honey how are you?  
" im good!"  
"so what is this call for?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that I am no longer going to be living with liam , I am now going to live with zayn"  
"oh that’s good! you will be with the father!"  
"yep , well…ok mom gotta go! call you later love you" and I hanged up  
"ok ready?" zayn questions and I nod and get in the car  
20 minutes later we arrive to this huge mansion! and it has a pool in front! “woah this is where you and your family live?!?" he chuckles “no only I live here" he lives in this big house by himself?  
"why?" I ask “well since my parents are rich they bought me my own house for when ever I need it, don’t worry they already know me and you will be living here" I nod and soon he parks and we get out and enter  
I see lots of maids and other workers “hey listen up everyone! this is niall horan he is pregnant with my childern and he will be living here with me!" he yells so everyone can here him and they all nod  
He leads me up stairs and there is like about 13 different doors “all those all bed rooms?" he shakes his head “no some are but the rest aren’t like one is the movies the other is my game room and another is my drawing room and one is my own nandos and mcdonalds and more! oh and in the backyard there is a big pool and other stuff" oh my god!! I am in heaven! did I hear he had a nandos?!?  
"ok so which one is my room?" he chuckles “no you will be sleeping in my room , in my bed with me" I blush , so he will see me in my boxers every night  
Later tonight zayn’s phone rings   
"hello?"  
"hey zaynie!"  
"what do you want perrie?!?"  
"oh nothing, im coming over bye" and they hang up  
Minutes later the doorbell rings and the maids open it and perrie comes in to zayn’s room  
"what is he doing here?" perrie says with disgust and a look like she is better than me  
"oh he lives here"  
"why?"  
"long story" she nods  
"can you go!" she yells at me and I walk out and into a guest bed room and lay in the bed and try to get some sleep but no all night I hear moans and screams of pleasure   
I have tried to cover my ears but it doesn’t work! This has been going on every night for the past week! I haven’t gotten much sleep and I am sick of it!  
"Hey zayn , you and perrie need to stop going at it at night!" I hiss and his face turns angry  
"she’s my girlfriend! we can do whatever we want! you are not my wife niall you can’t tell me what to do!" oh hell no! he did not just call me a wife!  
"I can’t sleep at night!"  
"so…?"  
"sleep is good for the babies! and you said I would sleep with you! but forget it im not sleeping in that bed!"   
"stop being such a whiny baby! and grow up!" that’s it I can’t take it any longer! I stomp to my room and get my suit case and pack everything   
I walk down the stairs “where are you going?" zayn questions  
"Im leaving! im leaving back to liam’s!" I walk towards the door and he trys to stop me but it doesn’t work and he starts crying   
"niall please stay" he cries  
"no Im not staying here while that slut is here!" and I slam the door and ask one of the limo drivers to take me to liam’s  
_______________________________________


	14. Chapter 14

NIALLS POV  
Ugh! I can’t believe zayn! I was beginning to trust him! But no! He had to make me feel like shit! And may I add , He also chose that slut over me! me! who is carrying his kids!   
Right now I just entered one of zayn’s limo’s and we start driving and 15 minutes later the limo driver gets a phone call , Wonder who it is?  
Suddenly the limo turns back around , what? where are we going?  
"Excuse me? where are we going?"  
"Back to the Malik’s house" what?!? no!  
"What?!? no! why?"  
"It was sir Zayn’s orders"  
"Please, please don’t go back" I sob “Please I will do anything! Just don’t go back there!" he sighs “Alright" yes! “Thanks so much!"  
20 minutes later we arrive back to Liam’s “Thanks" I thanked the limo driver and he nods back in response and drives off.  
I open the front door and Liam is there with that curly haired girl Danielle he left me alone for at the bar where things happened with Zayn.  
"Niall why are you here? what happened?!?" I start sobbing and I explain everything that happened since I got to Zayn’s house.  
"I am going to kill him! I knew you couldn’t trust him!" Liam stood up and walked towards the door but I grabbed his arm  
"p-p-please Liam!,Not right now! Later, Just stay here with me" He sighs and nods and sits back down  
"oh Niall we haven’t officially met but , Hi Im Danielle , nice to meet you" we both shake hands, hmm I like this girl , she is just the girl for liam!  
_______________________________________________  
For the past week all I have done is cry and thats it, I don’t eat or sleep or do anything! I feel real bad! Liam then walks in.  
"I am sorry Niall I can’t take this any longer! I have to talk to Zayn about this" and with that said he runs out  
UHOH WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO?!?  
_____________________________________________________  
LIAMS POV  
I couldn’t take it anymore! Niall looked awful! He is depressed and won’t eat or sleep he needs to eat! The babies could die!. I know Niall doesn’t want me to talk to Zayn but it’s for the best , It’s best for Niall  
Here I am standing infront of Zayn’s mansion , I got his address from Niall when he moved in with Zayn. I ring the doorbell and moments later a maid answers it  
"Hi Im looking for Zayn is he here?" The maid nods and lets me in. Woah this huge!  
"Excuse me? which one is Zayn’s room?" Another maid takes me upstairs and shows me to his room   
I open the door and guess what I see?!? Zayn fucking a random girl!  
_______________________________________________  
ZAYNS POV  
Once Niall left I called the limo driver   
"hello?"  
"Bring Niall back"  
"But sir we are halfway to his house" That got me angry  
"I don’t give a fuck! Bring him back now!"  
"Yes sir" I hang up  
A couple minutes later the limo shows up at my house  
"where is he?"  
"I am truly sorry sir Zayn, I tried telling him that we needed to go back but he refused" What?!? argggh! I am so angry! How could I have let him go!   
I run to my room and slam the door  
___________________________________  
Today I got a call  
"hello?"  
"hey do you wanna have sex?" what the hell?  
"who is this?"  
"I am in your english class I sit behind you" I still have no clue to who she is.  
"so what do you say?"  
"sure" I hang up   
______________________________________  
Right in the middle of sex Payne opens the door!  
"What are you doing?!?" Liam says horrified  
"Get out" I tell the girl and she does  
"Don’t you have a girlfriend?"  
"Yeah I do but I don’t care"  
"look If this is your way of trying to get Niall this is not the way!"  
I roll my eyes “who said I am trying to get Niall"  
"No one! All I am saying is, That because of your shit! Niall is at home crying his eyes out! And he won’t sleep or eat!"  
I light up a cigarette and lay in my bed smoking “ok keep going" I say  
"So you better get your shit together and go get Niall back! and If you don’t I will help Niall raise the babies! And I promise you that if you don’t go I will make sure you never see those babies again!" Woah! I love my kids too much to let them go! And after what liam said I think I may be starting to like Niall.  
_______________________________________


	15. Chapter 15

LOUIS POV  
I have a crazy life! I mean first I’m dating my best friend! second I bully people who are gay just like me! and third mt best friend got one of our bully victims pregnant!   
I am afraid to admit it .. but.. I am kind of embarrassed to be seen holding hands or doing lovey stuff with Harry.  
Don’t get me wrong! I love him with all my heart , But I just can’t let people know I’m gay!   
Right now I’m at the park and I’m about to meet up with a great friend of mine , Andy.  
Oh I see him!  
"Hey Andy!"  
"Hey louis"  
"So what did you want to meet up for?"  
"I wanted to tell you a secret , that no one can know and I can trust you to keep it right?" He nods  
"Ok well I’m gay and I am dating my best friend Harry" He doesn’t look mad or disgusted   
"I knew it!"  
" Huh?"  
" I knew you were gay , But I didn’t know you were dating Harry"  
"you’re not mad?"  
"No of course not!"  
"Good"  
"But wait why is it a problem?"  
"Ok well , I am kind of embarrassed to be seen with Harry" Right as I explain that Harry runs past me, Oh no! I run after him and I stop him.  
"Look I didn’t mean it like that Haz! you know I didn’t!" He shakes his head with tears in his eyes.  
"No you clearly meant it! You are clearly embarrassed to be with me!" He cries “A-a-and I don’t think I can do this anymore!"   
"W-w-what are you saying?" I say through tears and Harry says the 3 words That kills me  
"We are over" he cries and runs away, I fall to my knees sobbing in the middle of the park.  
I lost Harry , I lost everything! Harry was my everything and now that I don’t have him , I have no reason to live anymore.  
_______________________________________________  
ZAYNS POV  
Right after Liam left my house to who knows where, I got out of bed fast and got dressed and drove to Liam’s house where Niall currently is.  
About 15 minutes later I arrived at Liam’s house, I arrived faster than usual because I was speeding. I knock on the door and no response?  
I knock louder and still nothing! I decide to wait a while but I soon got impatient and knock down the door. I enter and start searching for Niall. Where can he be?!?   
I open the bathroom door and there , Niall was throwing up.   
"Niall you got to eat!" I go to him and wrap my arms around him and he pushes me away!  
"Niall" I growl " Stop vomiting! and eat something!" he snorts “why should I?"  
"You are hurting the babies Niall!"   
"ok I will eat" I sigh in relief " But I want you to leave"  
"what?" I question  
"I said I want you to leave I don’t want anything to do with you anymore" Did I hear him right?  
"What? why?"  
"Zayn , One day everything is fine between us and the next it’s not, I just I can’t do this anymore" Niall says with tears in his eyes  
"P-p-please Niall, Come home!"  
"I am home" He says calmly but with tears  
"No you’re not! Home is with me! Home is where me and you can raise the babies!" I hold his hands in mine " p-p-please N-n-nial!"  
Niall shakes his head no , That gets me angry! If he doesn’t want to go home with me then I will make him!  
I grab him and put him over my shoulder and carry him out to my car and the whole time he is squirming and shouting “HELP! HELP! RAPE! RAPE!" but I put him in the car and drive away to my mansion.  
Once we get there I put him in a chair near me to make sure he doesn’t run away while I cook. Once I’m done I put his chair near the table and serve the food and we both eat. I made pasta!  
Niall starts eating with joy and I smile “Good" he looks up confused and he has pasta sauce all over his mouth.  
"What?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why did you say good?"  
"You are finally eating!" he grins and I get a napkin and wipe his mouth, He blushes from embarrassment , How cute!  
Once we were both done eating I put the dishes in the sink.  
"You should go to sleep, You look like you haven’t slept in days"  
"I haven’t" he nods and goes upstairs to the guest room  
"umm , Niall I want you to sleep with me in my bed" I point to my room  
"No I’m not sleeping in there , Not after what you and perrie did on that bed" He shakes his head and I sigh and lay next to him on the bed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I said I wanted to sleep with you" He doesn’t respond but I grab his waist and pull him towards me and start rubbing his huge belly that grew.  
"Why are you being so nice?" Niall snaps me out of my sleep.  
"Well because I want what’s best for you and the babies"  
"why?" Niall says confused  
"Because I love you"   
OH SHIT!  
_______________________________________________


	16. Chapter 16

NIALLS POV  
"Y-y-you love me?" I ask confused , I mean just last week he told me I wasn’t his wife and stuff and that perrie is his girlfriend , but now he loves me?  
"Yeah" Zayn says calmly "Yeah I do , I am sorry it took me so long to realize it!" I roll over on the bed to see his face , He looks serious "Wait! you’re being serious?!?" He laughs "Of course I am Niall"  
"How do I know you’re really serious?" I ask curious to know what he will have in mind. "Let me make love to you Niall" He sits up and takes my hands in his , wait what?!? "You wanna what?!?"  
"I want to make love to you , to prove that I truly love you!" I laugh and he looks confused "Wait how do I know you don’t just want sex?" He looks me in the eyes "I swear Niall I really do love you!"  
"Wait is it even safe to have sex while being pregnant?" Zayn nods "yeah it actually is pretty healthy for the babies if we have sex" He says  
"Wait how do you know this?" He chuckles "I have my resources" He grins and I nod "and I want to remember our sex , since last time we were drunk" he says,"Ok , sure but only because it’s healthy for the babies and because it’s love making and not sex" I ramble on and Zayn cuts me off with a rough kiss  
"Wow what a nice way telling me to shut up" I say sarcastically once he pulls away.  
Soon we both start undressing ourselves and I lie down on the bed and Zayn goes on top of me and starts rubbing my stomach and starts kissing my neck while moving his hips. “Zayn” I moan “Please Zayn” I beg   
"What? what do you want baby?" He replies cheekly "I-I-I want you to fuck me" He grins and puts on a condom "Just in case"  
And grabs some lube and squeezes some on his cock and he pushes in me “FUCK!” I yell and he starts rubbing my stomach.  
"You didn’t prepare me asshole!" He laughs "Whoops , sorry I forgot" He keeps on thrusting and I moan very loud and I am glad I will actually remember this , since I’m not drunk.  
One hour later after gentle thrusts and touches and Zayn whispering sweet nothings in my ear . We both finally cum.  
"I’m really glad we did this Zayn" I say  
"Me too , round two?" I laugh and look down and wow! He is hard again! "Ok"   
In the middle of me and Zayn making love again the door opens  
"Oh hey Zayn It’s in emergency …NIALL!"   
"LIAM!"  
_____________________________________  
HARRYS POV  
After witnessing Louis saying he was embarrassed to be seen with me I just couldn’t take it anymore so I just ran! Well I broke up with him then ran.  
I ran home and passed my mom and up to my room and onto my bed where I am currently at crying my eyes out.  
I just can’t believe my boo-bear wait no he isn’t my boo-bear anymore , I just can’t believe Louis would do that to me! After all we been through together! We have been best friends with each other and Zayn since we were toddlers.  
I suddenly get a phone call from Liam   
"hello?"  
"Harry hurry! come to the city’s bridge!"  
"What why?"  
"Louis is about to throw himself off the bridge!"  
"WHAT?!? I will be right over!" I hang up and run out of my house and run towards the bridge as fast as I can.  
"Louis don’t please!" I scream at him  
"No I’m going to jump!"  
"Why Louis? why?" I cry out  
"Because you don’t love me anymore.. you broke up with me so I have no reason to live anymore"  
"Boo! I do love you! I love you with all my heart!"  
"Y-Y-You do?"  
"Of course I do! Now please come down!" Louis nods and starts walking towards the ladder but then he loses his balance  
"LOUIS!!"   
___________________________________________-


	17. Chapter 17

NIALLS POV  
"NIALL!" Liam yelled out , My eyes widen "LIAM!"

"Ahh my eyes! what are you guys doing?!? I thought you guys were like mad at each other!" Liam screamed while covering his eyes

"What does it look like? were having sex" Zayn says and I scoff "I mean , we were making love.." Zayn rephrases it

"Well hurry and get dress!" Liam say impatiently "Like NOW!" he says

"Why?"

"Louis is about to jump off a bridge and we need to stop him!" Me and Zayn’s eyes widen and we jump up and quickly get dress and drive to the cities bridge.

"where is he at?" Zayn asks while looking around "There!" Liam points to the middle of the bridge.

We all run over to the bridge “Louis! please don’t jump!” Zayn yells up and Louis looks down “Why shouldn’t I?” Louis sobs

"Why are you doing this Louis?" Liam sobs "I lost Harry, so why should I live if I can’t have him?"

"He doesn’t love me anymore!" Louis yells back "Of course he does Louis! what happened between you two?" I ask

"How do you know that? It’s a long story" Louis makes a pained face like It pains him so much to remember what had happened, what did happen?

"I have time , so why don’t you just come down safely and tell us what happened and we can help you through it" I assure him , but he doesn’t seem convinced

"No! I want , no I need Harry here with me!" I look at Liam and he calls Harry

Moments later Harry arrives.

" Louis don’t please!" he screams and Louis looks down and he looks a little bit more happy.

"No I’m going to jump!"

"Why Louis? why?" Harry cries out

"Because you don’t love me anymore…You broke up with me so I have no reason to live anymore"

"Boo! I do love you! I love you with all my heart!"

"Y-y-you do?"

"Of course I do! Now please come down!" Louis nods and starts walking towards the ladder the fighter fires who arrived a couple of minutes ago put , but suddenly Louis loses his balance and he falls.

"LOUIS!!" we all scream

Louis falls onto a cushion thing and makes it out ok , thank god the fighter fires were there at the right time!

"LOUIS!" Harry ran towards Louis and hugs him so hard , we all hug Louis and take him with us after they make sure he isn’t hurt

"Louis! I could have lost you!" Harry cries

"I know and I was stupid for thinking that I should die, I don’t think I could live with out you Haz!" They share a passionate kiss

"AWWW! Now once we get home you will have some explaining to do!" I scold , woah am I turning into Liam?!?

We stop at a restaurant on our way and the waiter here is hot!

"Hey my name is Josh, I will be your waiter" wait Josh? Josh from that night with Zayn?

"Josh?"

"Niall?"

"Oh my god! It’s nice to see you again!" 

"Yeah it is!"

"So why do you look bigger ?"

"Oh! haha no, I’m actually pregnant!"

"Really! boys can get pregnant?"

"Yep!"

"Who is the dad?"

"I am" Zayn spats

"Oh.. well congrats! what are you having?"

"Twins! a boy and girl!"

"Aww!"

"Yeah"

"Here" he hands me a piece a paper with his number on it

"Call me sometime , I have to get to work" he winks and walks away after he takes our order

"ooh Niall has a date!" Louis giggles and everyone laughs besides Zayn 

Zayn looks really mad

"Niall I need to talk to you..privately" He says with pure anger


	18. Chapter 18

NIALLS POV  
Uh oh , Zayn said he wanted to talk to me privately and he sounded angry! I’m not going to lie , but I am scared.  
"Are you coming?" Zayn says impatiently and I nod nervously. Zayn grabs my wrist and drags me outside.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?" Zayn yells at me "W-w-what do you mean?" I said scared as hell , Zayn can be a really scary person! "BULLSHIT! You know what I mean!"   
"N-n-o I don’t" I shake my head and Zayn’s face turns red with anger "Who was that Josh guy?!?" He spats , Hmm he doesn’t remember him?  
"He was the guy I was dancing with and you punched him then … we had sex" He thinks for a moment "Oh! I remember now!"   
"Do you like him Niall?" He says while giving me a glare , "uh n-n-no?" I’m not sure! "Niall.. tell me yes or no!"   
"No? maybe? ok yes!" Zayn’s eyes darken and he storms off "ZAYN! where you going?!?"   
"I’m going to show this Josh guy who you belong to!"  
"First , I don’t belong to you! second You have a girlfriend so we are not dating so you can’t control me and who I date!" I say and immediately regret it because Zayn looks like he is about to kill me and Josh!  
"Yes! you belong to me! I own you!"   
"Since when?!?"  
"Since we had sex!"  
"Wait so everyone who has sex with you , belongs to you?"  
"No! don’t be silly! only the people who have received love bites from me , and you’re the first" He strokes my neck "Put I don’t have and love bites.." He glares at me and dives in to my neck and starts sucking and biting until he leaves a big , purple , red love bite.  
"There, Mine!" he smirks and drags me back inside "Sorry that took long!" I look and see that Josh has joined us to eat  
"Woah! Nialler that’s a massive love bite! did you always have it there?" Harry screeches  
I blush a deep shade of red “I just gave it to him” Zayn answers looking at Josh  
Zayn starts rubbing my 7 month belly , yep 2 more months till these angels come into our life!  
"Hey Zayn can you come over tomorrow and build the cribs and paint the rooms and get stuff for the nursery?"   
"Sure!"  
__________________  
The next day I text Zayn   
'Hey are you coming?'  
'No sorry I'm busy'  
'Doing what?'  
'something important'  
'more important then our childern?'  
'umm idk'  
'wow , Zayn I thought you were better than that!'  
'well sorry if I like sex!'  
'thats what you're doing?!?'  
'oops! well.. I'm sorry i will make it up to u!'  
'Whatever!'  
I put my phone away and I hear the doorbell ring  
"Josh! what are you doing here?"  
"I heard you ask Zayn for help last nigh and I decided to come and see if you needed help"  
"Yeah Zayn ditched me so I’m glad you’re are here to help!"  
A couple hours later we finish doing the nursery “Thanks so much Josh!”  
"No problem! Hey listen Niall are you and Zayn a thing?"  
"No why?"  
"I think I’m falling for you , will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Yes!" I jump on him and hug him , Then realization hits me what will Zayn say about all this?!?


	19. Chapter 19

NIALLS POV  
Right after I said yest to Josh,Zayn walked in “Hey Niall sorry I am late…”  
“Why is he here” Zayn eyes Josh rudelyI show Zayn the nursery “He helped with this”  
“WHAT THE HELL NIALL?!? I thought I was suppose to help!”  
“You were, that was until you blew me off for Perrie!”  
“You could have waited for me!”  
“No! I wasn’t going to wait days!”  
“Oh c’mon Niall! it was only 5 hours!”  
“What ever! anyways Josh is my boyfriend” I said outloud  
“I’m sorry,what did you say?!?” Zayn says through gritted teeth  
“That me and Josh are dating” Zayn’s fist and jaw clench and unclench and he attacks Josh “Zayn!”  
I pull Zayn off of Josh “What were you doing?!?”  
“I was showing this fag not to mess with my property!”  
“I am not your property!”  
“Whatever!” Zayn walks out, what have I done?  
________________________________________________________  
*TWO MONTHS LATER*  
ZAYNS POV  
I feel so depressed right now! I can’t believe I let Niall go! I’m inlove with him! I started to love Niall a couple weeks after the incident with Niall and Josh. I have to win Niall’s heart before I lose him and the twins to Josh!  
I call Liam.Louis and Harry and I explain to them about what happened with me and Niall and Josh and ask them to help me get Niall’s heart and they agrre.  
I tell them what to do and they agree.  
I really hope this works  
_____________________________________________________  
NIALLS POV  
I’m so happy! I am giving birth in a couple of days or weeks! For some reason I haven’t really seen Zayn alot since two months ago! Except in school.  
“Hey Niall want to go to the Talent Festival on Friday?” Josh asks me  
“yep!  
_____________________________  
*FRIDAY*  
Me and Josh sit in the front row and an hour later many acts haved performed “NEXT UP IS ONE DIRECTION!” One Direction?  
Then Zayn,Liam,Louis and Harry walk on stage. What are they doing?  
“This is for Niall Horan” Zayn says, what?!?  
*PLAY SONG ON THE SIDE*  
(ZAYN)  
Boy it should be me driving to your house knocking on your door kissing you on the mouth  
(LIAM)  
Pulling on your hair dancing in the dark cause I was the only one who loved you from the start  
(HARRY)  
But now when I see you with him it tears my world apart  
(ALL)  
Cause I’ve been waiting all this time to finally say it but now I see your hearts been taken and nothing could be worse baby I loved you first had my chances could have been where he is standing thats what hurts the most boy I came so close but now you’ll never know  
(HARRY)  
Baby I loved you first  
(LOUIS)  
Boy it should be me calling on your phone saying you’re the one and that I’ll never let you go  
(HARRY)  
I never understood what love was really like but I felt it for the first time looking in your eyes  
(LIAM)  
But now when I see you with him my whole world falls apart  
(ALL)  
Cause I’ve been waiting all this time to finally say it but now I see your hearts been taken and nothing could be worse baby I loved you first had my chances could have been where he is standing thats what hurts the most boy I came so close but now you’ll never know baby I loved you first  
(ZAYN)  
First touch first kiss first boy who made me feel like this heartbreak It’s killing me I loved you first why can’t you see?  
(LOUIS) *I KNOW IT’S NIALLS PART*  
I’ve been waiting all this time to finally say it but now I see your heart’s been taken and nothing could be worse  
(ZAYN)  
Baby I loved you first!  
(ALL)  
Had my chances could have been where he is standing thats what hurts the most boy I came so close but now you’ll never know baby I loved you first  
(ZAYN)  
Baby I loved you first, Baby I loved you first! oh yeah!  
(ALL)  
Baby I loved you first!  
Omg! I can’t believe this! “Look Niall I can tell that Zayn really loves you and you love him so we should break up” I nod, I knew I could count on Josh!  
I run on stage and hug Zayn “What did you think?”  
“I loved it!”  
“Niall, will you be my boyfriend?” I nod “Yes!”  
Wait! my…………  
WATER JUST BROKE!!  
______________________________________________


	20. Chapter 20

NIALLS POV

Oh my god , my water just broke! “Niall. babe whats wrong?” Zayn asks “I …ugh-…my water just broke” It’s silent for a couple of seconds , then people are screaming “Oh my god!” 

“We need to get him to the hospital!” Liam shouted “Louis, where did you park the car?!?” Zayn yells

“I parked it a block away, want me to go get it?”

“No! that will take to long!” everyone is panicking I feel like I’m the calmest here, Shouldn’t I be the one panicking? , since I am the one giving birth here.

“You know what fuck it!” Zayn grabs me and carries me bridal style and starts running “Zayn! where are you going?!?” 

“I am taking Niall to the hospital”

“That will take forever!”

“Not if I run!” with that said Zayn starts running fast through traffic, Cars are honking at us ”Oww! Zayn! it hurts so bad!” I moan in pain “shh , I know were almost there”

Five minutes later we arrive, usually walking it would take like an hour but I guess Zayn ran fast!

“My boyfriend is going in labor!” Zayn yells once we go through the doors, Nurses come and put me in a wheel chair “Wait! when will he be giving birth?” Louis says , when did they get here?

“In about an hour”

“An hour?!?” Zayn yells “Hell no! now!” 

“I am sorry sir but the Doctor is busy right now”

Zayn grabs the nurse by the shirt “Listen! go get the Doctor and make him deliver the babies now!” The nurse nods and quickly runs off to find the Doctor.

“Zayn!”

“What?” I roll my eyes , Suddenly I scream in pain “Ahhh!”

“Whats wrong?!?” Zayn rushes to my side “They are coming!”

The Doctor suddenly comes running towards us and the nurses wheel me to my room while they hand Zayn a blue nurse suit.

Minutes later after I am changed into a hospital gown and everything is ready the Doctor tells me he is ready to start.

“Wait! where is Zayn?!?”

“He will be here, he is just putting on the nurse suit on”

“Ok, but I will not be giving birth with out Zayn here by my side!”

A couple minutes later Zayn burst’s in “Why haven’t you guys started?!?”

“He said he wasn’t going to start unless you were here by his side” Zayn nods and goes by me

The Doctor starts doing the surgery and Zayn leaves my side because the Doctor asked him to help him , Once Zayn takes a peek of what is going on his eyes go wide and he looks like he is about to pass out “Zayn stay calm , stay calm” he says to himself

“Pass me the scissors” Zayn eyes go wide “For what?!?” 

“I need to cut something” Zayn nods and passes him the scissors

Zayn comes to my side and kisses me “You’re doing great babe!”

“You too! I am surprised you haven’t passed out yet!”

“So close to actually, but I don’t want to miss this”

Minutes later we hear a loud cry! “This one is a boy!” He takes the baby out and shows us , I start crying , this is so beautiful!

“Now I need to take out the last one” I nod and while the Doctor does that the nurses start cleaning the boy.

We suddenly hear another loud cry and I look over and see the Doctor taking out the baby “It’s a girl!” I look at Zayn and see that he is crying too.

The nurses start cleaning her “Congrats Mr.Horan and Mr.Malik!”

“Thank you!” we say at the same time.

The nurses come towards us and ask us if we want to hold the babies , we nod and I scoot over so Zayn can lay down with me.

The nurses give me the boy and give Zayn the girl.

I just realized they look just like I imagined! 

The boy has blue eyes, Zayn’s dark hair and eyelashes and cheekbones and jaw sculpture and my pale skin! The girl has my blonde hair and Zayn’s brown eyes and cheek bones and eyelashes and my pale skin!

We switch the babies, now I am holding the girl and Zayn is holding the boy.

“They are so beautiful!”

“Yeah they are!”

The nurses come back with a paper “Mr.Malik and Mr.Horan, what would you guys like to name the babies?”

__________________________________________-


	21. Chapter 21

NIALLS POV

Right after the nurse asked us,what we were going to name the twins,The door opens and in comes in My mom,dad,brother and Zayn’s mom and Louis,Harry,Liam and Josh.

“Let me carry one!!!” Louis yelled while making grabby hands, I hand him the girl and he happily sits down carrying her. “Let me carry my grandson!” My mom squeals taking the boy from Zayn.

“Hi,we haven’t met before,but I am great friends with your mom and I am Zayn’s mom Tricia” I nod and give her a hug,Who knew mine and Zayn’s mom were friends?

For next 30 minutes everyone in the room is fighting on who gets to hold them next. Honestly I’m scared they are going to drop them.

Zayn senses my fear “EVERYONE,BE QUIET AND STOP PASSING AND ARGUING ABOUT THE BABIES! THEY AREN’T TOYS!” Zayn yells and everyone in the room goes silent.

“Now give us the babies..” Zayn says calmly and Harry who is now carrying the girl, gives her to Zayn, Josh who is carrying the boy gives him to me.

*KNOCK KNOCK* “Sorry to interrupt,but have you guys chosen the name yet?” everyone in the room is looking at me and Zayn, “Umm…no, not yet”

“Does anyone have any good names to name them?” I ask “Name the boy Louis Jr!” Louis exclaims

“No!” Zayn says and Louis frowns and sits down to eat a carrot from his pocket,Where did he get that from?

“It doesn’t matter anything is fine” Tricia says

“How about I name the boy and you name the girl?” I offer to Zayn and he nods

After a good 20 minutes of thinking a name popped into my name!

“How about…Ryan Yaser Bobby Horan-Malik?” Everyone nods “Your dads name is Yaser,right?”

“Yeah,sorry he couldn’t be here,he is on a business trip”

“It’s ok,Have you thought about a name for her?”

“Yeah,How about…Ava Tricia Maura Horan-Malik?” I nod “That;s a beautiful name Zayn!”

“So any names yet?” The nurse asks “Yep, for the boy,Ryan Yaser Bobby Horan-Malik and for the girl Ava Tricia Maura Horan-Malik” The nurse writes the names down and walks out.

A new nurse comes in “Mr.Horan it’s time for you to feed the twins”

“How?”

“You will breast feed them at the same time,Lets see how that works” I nod and Louis burst out laughing and gets a slap to the head from Liam “Sorry” Louis mutters

The nurse carries Ryan while I get comfortable and pull down my gown, She gives me Ryan and Zayn gives me Ava, They both immediately start sucking on my nipples, I start laughing and everyone stares at me “It tickles!!”

Man they are drinking like there’s no tomorrow “Looks like that got your eating habits” Zayn chuckles “Hey It’s not my fault I love to eat!” I defend myself

“Ok I think they are done” The nurse tries to take the twins but they won’t let go of my nipples! “I don’t think they are” Zayn says

“How long are they going to eat?!? It is starting to hurt!” I whine and the nurse tries once more to take them off and she finally manages to.

“Finally!” Everyone starts laughing “See how I felt Niall” My mom says “Oh yeah? Try having double!” I respond

“I call carrying one,when the nurse comes!” Louis calls dibs “Louis you have carried both of them three times! let someone else do it!” 

“No!” Yep I guess Louis will be the God father, since he loves them so much!

“Oh! I almost forgot! While you were in here having the twins I went shopping for them!” Louis says and pulls out 2 matching outfits , Red pants and a white shirt with blue stripes , which Louis is wearing right now

“Thanks” I say “When can I go home?” I ask “Tomorrow” I nod and my eyes start feeling droopy so I close my eyes and have a nap.

I wake up and look around and no one is there besides me and Zayn and the twins, Zayn is holding me so I am basically on top of him.

I decide to look at my phone and see that its 2:45 am

I take a quick picture of me and Zayn then one of the twins and then I fall asleep.

I wake up 6 hours later to Zayn packing my stuff and the twins stuff, “What are you doing?”

“Packing! you get to come home!”

“Home?”

“Yeah,Home with me” I nod “Hey Zayn? have you broken up with Perrie?” Zayn’s eyes widen “Oh! god I forgot to!” He grabs his phone and calls Perrie and breaks it off with her. “I did now” He grins showing his perfect white teeth.

Two hours later Zayn is signing me out and The doctors are giving me birth certificates and medication and other stuff.

“Ok,ready?” I nod and Zayn grabs onto the babies Infant - only seats and carries them to the car.

After me and Zayn buckle the Infant-only seats we drive home.

Once we got home,guess who was there! Perrie! “Zayn! how dare you break up with me!” She yells “whose babies are those?!?”

“Mine!” Me and Zayn both say at the same time and Perrie gasps “So this is the reason why you broke up with me huh?”

“Yeah,I want to be together with my family..please accept that Perrie” Perrie nods “Ok” She then sqeals”ahh! they are so cute! I call dibs on being the godmother!” We all chuckle 

The rest of the day went on like that, Perrie holding the twins and me feeding them and me and Zayn and Perrie singing to them and doing all these other things

Once Perrie left Zayn grabs my hands “Niall,I know we just got together..but I want the rest of my life with you and the twins,so what I am saying,will you marry me Niall Horan?” He gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring

I gasp “Zayn…..”

_______________________________________—

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! so comment? vote? what do you guys think Niall will say?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the Epilouge, this story ended about a year ago and I finally got to finish it on here as well, So there is a sequel although I'm not sure if anyone would like to read it, If you do just comment below and I'll post it.

NIALLS POV

I’m absolutely speechless! Zayn just asked me to marry him! Many things are running through my mind! 

 

What should I say? What happens If I say no? Will I have a happy life with Zayn? or will he cheat on me or hit me? Or will he love me with all his heart?

 

Zayn clears his throat which snaps me out of my thoughts “So?” 

 

I think about it once more before answering “YES!” Zayn gets up and carries me “I love you” He whispers in my ear,A few tears drop from me and Zayn’s eyes and he puts the ring on my finger

 

At the that moment Ryan and Ava giggle , like if they heard and understood everything that just happened.

 

I go and pick up both of them and Zayn takes Ava from me,I can so tell Ava will be daddy’s little girl.

 

Ooh ,Yeah that won’t be pretty for Ava’s first boyfriend,I think Zayn might scare him to death!

 

“Niall,I think it’s time to feed them” I nod “Breast feed? or bottle?”

 

“Breast feed” he said and I head towards the couch and lift my shirt up.

 

I get comfortable and position Ryan and he immediately starts drinking “Bring me Ava” Zayn walks towards me and hands her to me and she also immediately starts drinking

 

They have been drinking for about an hour now, and it’s starting to hurt, “ow!” I wince “What?”

 

“It’s starting to hurt now” Zayn nods and he tries to pry them off but they are like attached! “Let go” nothing “Ava Tricia Maura ,Ryan Yaser Bobby Horan-Malik! let go!” They both immediately let go

 

I sigh in relief,I guess since Zayn used their full names , They knew he was serious.

 

*DINGDONG* One of Zayn’s maids opened the door and Louis came running to the living room “GIMME GIMME!” He made grabby hands towards Ava

 

Harry chuckles and takes Ryan from me, The whole gang and our parents come in.

 

“So what did we miss?” Josh asks “Well….Zayn PROPOSED!” 

 

The whole house was loud with screams of excitement “OH MY GOD!” Louis yelled “My baby is getting married!” My mom squealed

 

“We are so happy for you two!” Liam hugs us , well actually they all do.

 

“Eww! Ava peed on me!” Louis screeched! “It’s your turn!” Me and Zayn say to each other at the same time “Please Zayn!” He groans “No! Maid!” some maid comes in and takes Ava 

 

“Ha! That’s what you get for wanting to hold them all the time!” Liam said “Whatever! I’m still holding her!”

 

“You need to share! just like Harry did!” Josh said,who is know holding Ryan

 

The maid returns with Ava and Louis runs towards her “Gimme!”

 

“Hey Louis, we were thinking on making you the godfather”

 

“YES!!!!” He yelled and kissed us both happily on the cheek

 

We all laughed “I love you” Zayn says “I love you too”

 

I don’t think I can ever be happier,ever. All that is missing is getting married ,Meeting Zayn’s dad, Our lifes with Ava and Ryan, But that’s a whole other story.

 

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has read this story! Remember if you want the sequel to be posted on here just comment below that you do!


End file.
